


Whenever, Wherever

by PerserveranceNotLOVE



Series: The Adventures of Melody, Egg, and Pup [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerserveranceNotLOVE/pseuds/PerserveranceNotLOVE
Summary: Solas comes back from running some errands to find his vhenan using the rotunda for....definitely not studying, that's for sure.Also known as, Be Careful What You Wish For Ciri.(You gave me a prompt and wanted a gif for his reaction, instead here's a whole one shot of it.)





	Whenever, Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> The video to inspire this is JG Nation's dance video for Shakira's "Whenever, Wherever."

For the majority of Skyhold, silence is a rare thing indeed. The Great Hall always has nobles prattling on about something or other, the grounds always have children and trainees alike running about while civilian helpers bustle around, the Herald's Rest is always filled with the sound of song and drunks (and Sera), and even the fortress walls and halls have people bustling about, chatting amicably as they go about their business. As such, silence only ever occurs regularly in the tower that houses the Rotunda, Library, and Rookery. Anyone that enters knows immediately to either shut up or keep all noise to a minimum.

Thus, it comes as a bit of a surprise for Solas to hear music of all things coming from his Rotunda.

Having been gone for two weeks on an expedition to some ruins in the Hinterlands, all the apostate wishes is for some peace and quiet. And a bath, too. So it's with no small amount of irritation that he strides forward and opens the door, perhaps a tad bit forcibly as he prepares to encounter what is undoubtedly another "gift" from Dorian.

Any sharp comment dies on his tongue and his ire fades into nothingness upon seeing the scene inside.

His desk has been pushed to the side of the room, which would normally vex him, but taking its place in the center is Cirilla, who appears to be...dancing. 

Ah, but this is NOTHING like normal dancing. 

Cirilla twists her wrists gently, bringing them around her body as her hips flow with the movement. Her footwork is nothing short of graceful, showing off both her natural swiftness and the balance learned from extensive battlefield experience. The subtle movement of her torso brings her hips back into a shifting, swaying motion that makes the whole thing loom unmistakably sexual.

Although he's certain that there are watchers on the second and third levels, he strides forward and captures her wrists in either hand, bringing her to a stop and startling her. Solas knows that Cirilla can tell it's him by the way she  relaxes back into his hold. He draws her wrists back and steps forward to trap her hands between his stomach and her back, noting for the first time her strange clothing and the odd device still playing music near her feet.

"What, exactly, are you doing, vhenan?" he asks softly.

Cirilla twists until she is turned around, her chest flush against his as she beams up at him, "Dagna made a device that can play music, apparently it's not actually that difficult of rune work. And Dorian and Vivienne gave me the clothes for this dance, and I provided the memory of music for the device to play! Isn't it so cool?"

Solas quirks an eyebrow, the babbling from the normally quiet young woman amusing him quite a bit, "I see. And why did you decide to use my Rotunda to test it?"

Cirilla pouts, "Well, you weren't here, I didn't think you mind." 

A low chuckle rumbles through his chest, "The only thing I mind is the crowd of spectators that have watched you dance." He leans his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes locked on hers. The light flush that was already present on her face from exertion darkens ever so slightly.

He brings his face closer yet, but before their lips can touch, they hear a loud wolf whistle from the second floor. They draw back slightly to look up, where they see Sera almost hanging off the railing while pretending to puke, behind which is the Iron Bull who hollers, "Get some, Boss!"

Cirilla's flush grows even darker and she shrinks a bit from the attention. Her attention is brought back to her now irritated lover by two fingers placing themselves on her chin and tilting her head up just enough for him to capture her lips with his own.

Silence is the general rule for the Rotunda, but for moments like these, Solas can make an exception.


End file.
